1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cap system for capping the end of a pipe. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lockable end cap used to close a male end of a pipe, such as found on a fire hydrant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire hydrants and other such water sources often are located in unsecured locations. Thus, public water supplies frequently are subject to theft by individuals that connect tanker trucks or the like to the fire hydrants and then turn on the water supply from the fire hydrant. Such theft of public water comes at an expense to the ordinary consumer. Thus, there is a desire to secure such unsecured water sources.